


A Night Before

by a_pathetic0524



Series: 50 Shades of ToruKa [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: 50 Shades of ToruKa, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, And You Didn't Read It Wrong, Bottom!Yamashita Toru, Erotica, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reversible Couple, Sex Partner, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pathetic0524/pseuds/a_pathetic0524
Summary: [R+18 ONE SHOT | TAKARU]Tomorrow they will have live—Yokohama Arena; Zankyou Reference. Tonight they had sex.Like his close friend said: 'When you are young, live every second of your life to the fullest.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> Speed work, I wrote it in under 3 hours and no beta reader. I used grammar checker site.
> 
> Inspired from my and my wife's character's plot that used Taka and Toru as their face claim in a certain roleplaying forum. 
> 
> English isn't my first language. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy my try to satisfy TaToru's niche.
> 
> :Da
> 
> For my wife, Sou. (Her pseuds is Cocuke).

He likes women.

In fact, he had a girlfriend—and so did this guy.

.  
.

Shit. Shit.

No matter how many curses he did in his head, it wasn't helping him at all. Nor his sanity that kept echoing how what he did wasn't a good thing. Nah, it was a good thing. Good for pleasure and blah, especially since he found the fact doing this with a man was better than doing it with any women he ever be with—either for a night or in a so-called relationship. No wonder one of his close friend told him once: 'Do it with a guy once, if you are bored with women.'

Sadly, that close friend of his forgets to tell him to not do it with his own band mate. For the sake of the band.

Worst that—he does it with the leader.

"Toru.. fuck," he groaned.

Inside was tight—tighter than any women he ever slept with. Hotter, that probably when he pulled out, his fucking thing won't be there anymore as it melted inside along with the rubber blanketed it. It will be a real horror if it do happens. The hotness that surrounded his own length spread all over his stomach and hips, down to his thighs.

His length was wet and on blaze—as he fucked an ass that was 10—no—100 times better than any honey pots he ever be inside.

The differences of their height made it a little hard for him to keep scooping that luscious lips. Maybe Toru will end up with back pain after they did it, since he bent like that, leaned on stacked pillows so it will be easier for their lips to meet.

Look at those lips, he swears.

The many kissing they did made it glistened in the most succulent ways. It was swollen; making the lips even more full. The redness reminded him of a ripe apple; attracting him like the poisonous apple did to a snow white. He wouldn't mind taking a bite—as he already took the second one on the underlip. He nibbled, sucked it, bit it again, then licked before he slipped his tongue inside the opening gap that released a deep groan.

That soft baritone.. was sexy as fuck.

Toru's fingers slipped in between his curls. He grimaced when the guitarist's fingers pulled it, but he didn't stop deepened their kiss. Their tongue met and they had a war inside the carnal well. He grazed the roof, trailed the teeth—Toru's incisors were jagged; giving his tongue a texture to feel, and it felt good.

"Shit! That's hurt!"

Taka frowned after Toru bit his tongue when it touched Toru's right canine teeth. The smile on the guitarist's face looked faded as the gleam in those bedroom eyes. Sweat majestically flew down from the guy's temple; sharpening the jaw line Toru's had. The pain was gone, what left was only the lust he need to satisfy.

His knuckles traced down Toru's jaw line following the sweat, then the line of the neck muscle to find a sweet mole adorned Toru's flushed skin—just like the one his lips touched, one kiss away from the corner of Toru's lips.

Moving down, he pressed Toru's chest; feeling the shape on his palm. He couldn't compare it to a woman's. One that will be fully on his grasp and he could feel the jellylike shape when he squeezed it. Toru's was hard to squeeze and flat, until he found the tip of the bud that festooned the corner of Toru's flat chest. It was also hard—and when he squeezed it, Toru moaned.

Fuelled his desire more.

"Sorry."

Taka raised his hips a bit, withdrawing his length; leaving an inch inside. Toru quivered when he did it, his low groan echoed in the room and he hid his face behind his palms. Shit. Gently he positioned Toru's legs—one on his shoulder, the other hugged his hip. He placed his arms on each side; making Toru jailed between his arms.

".. Quick," Toru murmured at him. His voice was breathless.

How fast was the beat behind the chest Toru had? Was it as fast as the beat he had? How beautiful was the melody of Toru's pulses? He needs to know.

"I'm moving." One thrust and he was all inside again. He started slow like their mellow ballad. Toru was shaking and his mouth gaped as he panted; his eyes closed, hiding behind the back of his right hand. He loves how the guitarist threw his head back when he fastened his moves and pushed deeper.

How the fuck this guy can be sexier than those women he ever fucked?

Deeper.

Harder.

He fucked this guy like that and Toru's inside tightened even more.

"Fuck..," Toru grabbed his left arm, ".. Takahiro."

The hotel room they were in was filled with their breathless pantings and groans, the creaking bed and the sound of their skin slapping. He added more sound to the melodies as he sucked the skin of Toru's shoulder; leaving a faint pink mark that soon will become red and purple with a tint of blue. It felt like, one wasn't enough—and he left the second one on Toru's collarbone. Not enough. Then, the third one on the neck—Toru will wear shirts on their tomorrow's live, all buttoned.

"Good luck charms," and the next sound were when they kissed, again.

Tomorrow they will have live—Yokohama Arena; Zankyou Reference. Tonight they had sex.

Like his close friend said: 'When you are young, live every second of your life to the fullest.'

Toru squirmed when he moved faster and harsher. The guitarist's groaned even louder; his baritone was mesmerising. Taka grimaced as pain, disturbed his sense—with Toru's nail dig deeper into his skin.

"..Shit."

He's on his limit.

He reached Toru's length that was busy slapped his own skin as he moved inside the guitarist. The thick shape on his grasp already seeped clear liquids—festooned with white dots. It was firm. It was beautiful—a little bit dark and the tip were pink. He pressed the head and Toru slapped his shoulder.

"Don't do.. that," the guitarist complained; his brows nearly joined.

Taka smiled, he buried his face in the crook of Toru's shoulder; letting the skin to feel his beard. He panted as he moved faster—and his hand busily stroked the thick length in his grasp. Toru tightened and he squeezed the guitarist's length. Like a game.

A game that galvanized the blaze surrounded his hips; forcing him to let everything outside. Toru's calling of his name taken away all of his strength—left him with a weaknesses. He hadn't stopped, still busy stroking the thick length in his grasps and kissed the jaw of a man whose voice then filled the room they shared together, as the guy followed him into utopia. The way Toru tightened around him as he came made him groaned and shuddered.

Fuck.

Taka smiled. "That was good." 100 times better than when he climaxes inside those honey pots. Without condom he swears it will be better.

He withdrew.

Toru quivered; arching his back—and that was one beautiful thing to see.

Taka closed his eyes when he filled his lungs with air, and when he opened it back the view of Yamashita Toru was reflected on his irises. Beautiful, if there wasn't any word better than that to describe Toru. The guitarist's skin glistened gently as the lamplight bruised with the sweaty skin and the white dots that adorned the guitarist's chest and stomach.

"Look," he showed his palm—Toru's seeds pooled there. "It looks healthy, how many babies will it created?," his laughs echoed; the owner snorted.

He placed a kiss on the guitarist's temple. Gently, he then caressed the disheveled blond strands before he rolled away to sit beside the guy and snatched a tissue box laid on top of bedside table. Forcibly he took some sheets of tissue he used to clean his palms, and more to clean his satisfied now-limp length after he peeled off the rubber with his own seeds pooled at the bottom. He then threw it in the trash can they placed beside the bed leg.

"Takahiro," the weak baritone called his name, made him turned his face to the owner.

"Hm?" Ah.

Toru's lips tenderly met his. Taka raised his brow, "What?"

"15 minutes," The guy murmured, and an asymmetric smile appeared on his face after.

Taka sighed. That was how long Toru gave him before they continued into the next round. Fast, indeed, but having sex with Toru made his adrenaline easily pumped than when he was with any women he ever slept with.

What his close friend never tells him was that sex between guys doesn't mean he would always be the giver—he _too_ need to be the receiver, and also that it was 100 times better than giving to Toru without condom, though at first receiving for that thick length that fell limp between the guy's thigh as the guitarist laid his back wasn't really easy. It was hurt, but then comes the pleasure.

Of course, he could never compare it with sleeping with women; maybe he would stop sleeping with women if Toru.. yeah—

He crawled closer to Toru and laid his head on the guitarist's shoulder. Perhaps it looked weird since he was the one who fuck, but it doesn't matter, he will be fucked after this. Taka closed his eyes, letting the faint soap scent of Toru's sweaty skin immersed itself in his sense.

"Please be gentle, Leader."

—if Toru wanted, maybe they could stop being comfort partner.

 

* * *

 

Fin

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this :')
> 
> Probably I'll make more of Bottom!Toru ha ha ha ha.


End file.
